happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Puffy the Brave
Puffy the Brave is an episode of Season 90. Starring roles * Puffy * Flaky Featuring roles * Lumpy * Stacy * Tina * Fatty McFatterson * Joy * Gunnar Appearances * Truffles * Giggles * Cuddles * Toothy * Petunia * Mittens (canon) * Foolish * Pop and Cub * Nuppet and Quist Plot Puffy and Flaky are playing on the seesaw, laughing. Suddenly, a rooster appears which scares Flaky. Puffy calls Flaky back, but the rooster also scares him. They look at a tall tree which makes them scared and run all the way to a therapist office. At the therapist office, Puffy is hugging a teddy bear and Lumpy has to find a plan. Lumpy shows Puffy a few inkblots and they all look like chickens which causes Puffy to scream loudly which causes the glass windows to shatter and pierce Flaky. Lumpy slaps him and tells him that it's not working. Lumpy decides to hypnotize him. He grabs a pocketwatch, swings it back and forth and Puffy gets hypnotized. All of the sudden, Puffy sees one of the inkblots on the floor and becomes brave. Flaky (who is covered in bandages) and Puffy wave goodbye at Lumpy as they leave the therapist office. The very next day, Flaky and Puffy are on the seesaw just like yesterday. Another rooster appears and scares Flaky away. Puffy looks at the rooster and nervously chuckles. Puffy pushes Flaky on a swing when suddenly, something catches their attention. They walk over to the tree where they see Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy and Petunia looking at Mittens high up in the tree. Puffy bravely climbs up the tree and Flaky hopes he will go down safely. When they see Puffy climb down the tree, Puffy gives Mittens to Giggles and she thank him. Foolish watches them walk away happily from the bush and wonders what is going on. On the way home, Flaky and Puffy see Stacy, who is carrying Joy, who has a bad cold. She tells them to leave her alone for a while which makes Flaky and Puffy wonder why Joy has a cold. At Puffy's backyard, Flaky brings Puffy some lemonade upon hearing someone else laughing. They peek over the fence and to find Fatty McFatterson, who is wearing a thong and sunglasses, rubbing sunscreen on him while lying on a chair. Tina brings him some soda and they happily sit on a chair. Flaky and Puffy sigh but something catches their attention. They see a lawnmower over the fence and shout at Fatty and Tina to mow their lawn. They turn it on, jump on it and they crash through the fence to Stacy's backyard. Stacy comforts a sick Joy in bed when she hears something. She peeks through the window to find Fatty and Tina mowing her lawn. She sighs and closes the curtian. As Stacy chooses a book for Joy to enjoy, she hears a crash and goes out to investigate she gets shocked that there's a hole in her fence. Flaky is on her scooter with Puffy on her shoulders and they follow the rabbit and the mouse. They crash through several tree friends' backyards inculding Pop's, where they shred Cub to death and makes Pop get shocked and Quist's where she had a puppet show with Nuppet and she runs off with her puppets when they see Fatty and Tina on the lawnmower, ruining the puppet show. Fatty and Tina crash into Gunnar's backyard where he was reloading his gun which causes him to get angry and shoot at them. Flaky gets shocked at what Gunnar is doing but some of the wood from the fence pierce her which causes her to scream loudly again. Puffy remembers it, and loses some of his bravery. Fatty and Tina's lawnmower crashes through the last backyard with Gunnar and Puffy and Flaky following them and they crash into a brick wall, killing them. Puffy sees the rooster again, gets scared and runs off. Flaky and Gunnar know that Puffy lost all of his bravery. Puffy gets run over by a truck and the episode ends. Deaths * Cub is shredded to death by the lawnmower. * Fatty and Tina crash into a brick wall. * Puffy gets run over by a truck. Injuries * Glass shards pierce Flaky. * Pieces of wood pierce Flaky. Goofs * Flaky's bandages disappear when she is at Puffy's backyard. * Starting when Flaky shouts at Fatty and Tina to mow their lawn, Puffy's tail disappears throughout the rest of the episode. * The pieces of wood disappear when Flaky and Gunnar look at a dead Fatty and Tina. * Fatty and Tina seem to have more of a co-starring role. Trivia * Puffy and Flaky are revealed to be friends. * Also, Fatty and Tina are revealed to be friends. Fatty, however, usually appears without Tina. * Joy reappears in the episode since Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle but without her sister Lilly. * Truffles can be seen hiding behind a tree when Puffy and Flaky look at the tall tree and get scared. * It's unknown where the rooster came from. * One of the goofs from the episode is similar to one of the goofs from Suck It Up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes